Casual Shipping
by Solblight
Summary: Just a bunch of slice-of-life short stories featuring multiple pairings. Might not necessarily have continuity, so don't be too alarmed if one pairing in one story seems to contradict another in a different story.
1. Pillow (Reimu x Marisa)

**Pillow**

"… And so he says to me 'If Reimu-san were here, she would have exterminated that youkai much more efficiently!' Can you imagine that!? He brings you up to my face!"

Hakurei Reimu laughed as Kirisame Marisa took an unhappy swig of sake from her cup. It was a darkening winter evening, and the two sat adjacent to one another at a kotatsu in Reimu's home.

"I'm glad to see my reputation is holding up well," Reimu grinned.

"So I offered him a 20% discount, and we closed the deal," Marisa continued.

Reimu's grin flattened. "Wait… Are you the reason why fewer people's hiring me these days?" she asked.

It was now Marisa's turn to grin, "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, da ze! Books and snacks may come free, but I have other bills to pay." She reached for a rice cracker, but Reimu snatched it away from her.

"Stop stealing my customers!" exclaimed Reimu, "And the snacks aren't free either!" she bit down onto the cracker, all pouty.

Marisa flashed her an even toothier smile, before looking out of the window. The sky was but a shade away from inky black now, and the shadows were waving about vigorously, rustling and crunching as they did.

"You're not going home now?" asked Reimu, "If you don't hurry, the weather's going to get worse."

"In that case, I'll just sleep here," Marisa proclaimed matter-of-factly.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid," Reimu flatly said, "You've taken my customers and now you want to room here for free too?"

"I treated you to dinner," Marisa pointed out.

"I treated you to sake," Reimu retorted, "We're even."

"Ah, don't you worry your pretty little head, I'm leaving in a second," Marisa fell back on her back and lay with her arms spread out on the tatami floor, "It's cold outside. How about one last cup of tea? It'll warm me up. Then I'll go ze…" she glanced at Reimu, her lips not quite in a smile, but shaped in what Reimu came to know as Marisa's 'mischievous negotiating' expression.

"… Fine…" Reimu got up, turning as she went, the hem of her skirt lightly brushing against Marisa's laying body. Her resignation was deeper than simply obliging Marisa a cup of tea however, because when Reimu returned with said tea, true to her expectations, Marisa was asleep under the Kotatsu. She had even selfishly used Reimu's cushion as a pillow, in lieu of her own cushion still under her body.

Just as well, thought Reimu, for the trees were howling and shaking now. It might be too cruel to ask Marisa to leave in this weather… Reimu set the tray at the corner of the room then knelt next to Marisa.

"At least get up so I can lay the futons out," Reimu complained as she tried to shake Marisa out of her slumber, "Oi, wake up you stupid magician! I don't want to sleep on the floor!"

"Hmm… mmm…~" Marisa's body rocked limply under Reimu's hands, her light gold fringe falling about her face, a strand momentarily caught upon her lips before being blown aside by her breath.

"She's out cold…" Reimu sighed, "And she took my cushion too… Now what will I use for a pillow?"

For a while Reimu knelt there, staring blankly at Marisa. It felt to Reimu as if her own mind was drifting asleep too, watching Marisa sleep so peacefully under the warm kotatsu, shielded from the restless winter night. Without really thinking about it, Reimu reached out and caressed Marisa's long hair, imagining smelling something sunny as she did. It was voluminous and messy, and straw-like in touch.

This is for leaving me without a pillow, thought Reimu, and she crept under the kotatsu next to Marisa, snuggled up to her side and laid her head upon Marisa's outstretched arm. She nestled her face into the crook of Marisa's arm, and felt her face rise and fall with Marisa's chest.

"… I'll let you room for free this once," she whispered, and fell asleep with a smile.

…

"Okay," spoke Marisa.

Reimu's eyes flew open. Marisa's own large, golden ones were gazing back at her.

Reimu's cheeks blushed, but otherwise she remained upon Marisa's arm. "You were awake?" she asked coolly, if only a little quietly, such that it could easily be mistaken for a tender tone.

"You woke me up," said Marisa, quiet in her reply as well. The winter winds were still screaming in earnest, but neither girl could hear them.

"Sorry," Reimu simply said, and buried her face even deeper into Marisa's side as she closed her eyes.

"… Good night, Reimu."

Reimu felt a hand round her shoulders. She smiled, and she was sure Marisa could feel it this time.

"Good night, Marisa."

 **End**

* * *

 **Hey guys, Solblight here. Don't worry if you've never heard of me, I stopped being a consistent (or even semi-consistent) fanfic writer** _ **a long time ago.**_ **That being said, this story just popped into my head, and since it was short and sweet, I had just enough energy to pen it, so I did.**

 **I still enjoy the Touhou universe as a fan, so maybe I'll write short stories** _ **very occasionally**_ **from time to time. I'll see you around.**

 **Oh, and a belated Happy New Years!**


	2. Buying sweets (Mokou x Kaguya)

**Buying sweets**

Kirisame Marisa walked along the path to the Human Village, broom in hand as a walking stick, the frozen dirt crunching beneath her feet. Snow gathered thickly on the bending leaves and branches of the roadside trees, coyly just out of the reach of gravity.

But only just.

Out of a whim, Marisa fired a danmaku star at one of the branches, and the entire tree's covering of snow gave.

"Oi! Are you starting a fight with me?"

Marisa looked to a side path under the tree. The mini-avalanche she had caused had fallen just short of the feet of a youthful, lanky girl in red overalls. Her extremely long hair, as white as the snow about her, reached to her ankles and was tied up in numerous ponytails. As she approached Marisa, lugging a massive sack over her shoulder in one hand, her hair trailed like the tail feathers of some mystic bird.

"Don't you have Kaguya for that?" Marisa cheerily greeted Fujiwara no Mokou.

"Kaguya's down with a cold, so I've not been able to kill her these few days," replied Mokou.

"I should think it would be easier to kill someone when they're down with sickness though," Marisa suggested.

Mokou merely shrugged. "I'll have eternity to keep doing it. I can wait out a few days. Besides…" she gave the sack on her shoulder a heft. It easily weighed more than her, and had hard, rough edges jutting out all over.

"You're selling charcoal?" Marisa asked, as she and Mokou resumed down the path to the village together.

"Yup," Mokou answered.

"Buying anything?" Marisa inquired further.

At this, Mokou stiffened a little, her eyes gazing off to the side. "Not in particular," she replied after a while.

"Whelp, I'm looking to buy some snacks," Marisa said as she crossed her arms behind her head, broom still in hand so that it nearly knocked her large witch-styled hat off her head. "Woah there…!" Marisa quickly caught her hat, while Mokou glanced over in slight amusement.

"… Why don't you just fly?" asked Mokou.

"If I do, I'll get to the village too fast. And then I'll arrive at the shrine too early," Marisa explained, "Besides, walking like this can be pretty relaxing sometimes, right?" she gave Mokou a grin.

"'You'll arrive at the shrine too early'?" repeated a puzzled Mokou.

"Dinner isn't ready before six ze," quipped Marisa.

Mokou gave a 'hmph' and shook her head. "How does Reimu stand that attitude of yours?" she asked.

"Hence the snacks," Marisa twirled a finger in the air, and Mokou shook her head again.

"Is that all it takes?" Mokou remarked, before continuing, "You ever return the favour?"

"What do you mean?" asked Marisa.

"Invite Reimu to dinner at your place," Mokou clarified.

At this, Marisa's expression both darkened and reddened with embarrassment. "My house is… not exactly the best place for dinner," she mumbled, "Or any form of decent human habitation, actually…"

Mokou frowned. "What kind of lifestyle do you lead…?" she questioned aloud.

"A magician's lifestyle!" Marisa proudly proclaimed, to which Mokou merely raised an eyebrow.

"Tidy up your act," she chided.

The two reached the entrance of the Human Village. As the locations were deeper within the village, the two girls would accompany each other for a little longer. They walked in silence, in silence, for the streets were mostly empty. But while there were no outward signs of activity, the village felt teeming with daily life – every home had a small but intense light crackling from within.

"You must make a killing in this season," Marisa quipped, and Mokou could not help but give a small smile of affirmation.

The two reached a junction before a pharmacy. Marisa's destination was down left; Mokou's, right.

"See ya!" Marisa gave a cutesy salute. Mokou readjusted her sack and cocked her head in a half-nod.

As Marisa walked away though, she noticed that her footsteps were the only ones crunching through the soundless air. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Mokou was still standing before the pharmacy, sack and all, looking at the medicines they advertised.

Marisa turned around. "Thinking of helping Kaguya out?"

Mokou gave a visible jolt, although her face remained inexpressive. "… Forget it. It's as you said, she'd be easier to kill when she's sick," Mokou turned away and proceeded down the road away from Marisa.

"… You know, she _is_ staying at Eintei, so she would have received the best medical attention already," Marisa called out after Mokou.

Now Mokou outright froze in her tracks. Marisa could see snowflakes evaporate as they landed upon her exposed, crimson ears.

She forgot about that fact didn't she…? Marisa inwardly laughed as she bore a huge grin on her face.

"See ya!" Marisa repeated her farewell.

But as Marisa turned to go, she heard Mokou call back, "W-What exactly are you buying!?"

Marisa turned back and found Mokou still facing away from her, sack on shoulder, her right ear in danger of lighting her wares on fire.

"Rice crackers. Spiced, for the weather. Reimu's got simple tastes," Marisa answered, "I'm not sure what a princess would like though…" she added helpfully.

Mokou remained frozen in response for a few moments more. "I see…" she sort of grunted, before she walked away in silence.

"… How 'bout some mochi for the moon princess, da ze~?" Marisa cheekily suggested under her breath, before leaving proper on her errand.

* * *

A fair-skinned maiden lay in a futon, her long, glossy black hair fanned out beneath her like a royal robe. Her eyes were closed, but she was too bothered by her sickness to sleep. Opening her eyes, she found a white-haired nemesis leaning outside by her window, back turned to her.

"… Eirin, there's an intruder," Houraisan Kaguya called out half-jokingly, before breaking into a cough.

"Not getting better?" asked Mokou.

"Is this an assassination?" Kaguya quizzed.

Mokou glanced over her shoulder for but an instance, and Kaguya caught a glimpse of her flame-red eyes. It somehow reassured her; seeing Mokou's face affirmed that she was indeed speaking to her thousand year arch-nemesis, and not some delusion in her sickness.

"You want to die now?" Mokou offered her.

"Eirin's quite strict when it comes to the recovery of her patients. She will seriously kill you if you disturb my rest with a fight," Kaguya casually warned.

"Then I won't." Mokou got up from the window sill, the back of her head exiting the shade and into the fuzzy light of the late winter afternoon. "Here," she reached out behind her and left a small package on the window sill.

"What's that?" Kaguya gave another cough.

"Mochi," answered Mokou.

"I'm sick," Kaguya's eyebrows flattened.

Mokou spun around, her white ponytails swirling about her like billowing cloaks of smoke, and this time Kaguya could see her face in full. Their eyes met.

"Then get better," was Mokou's mocking reply.

"I'm trying, stop bothering me," Kaguya's brow furrowed.

"See you then," Mokou gave an offhand wave, before turning to leave.

"… The mochi will freeze if you leave it out on the window sill, you idiot," Kaguya called out after Mokou. Mokou stopped, returned to the window, picked up her gift then climbed right into Kaguya's chambers. Stepping out of her shoes, she strode all the way up to Kaguya's head. Kaguya could feel the weight of Mokou's steps on the tatami floor; the child was light.

"You know… you really are easy to kill right now," Mokou remarked as she gazed down upon Kaguya's delicate face at her feet.

"I can't eat your mochi without my head," retorted Kaguya.

"… You have a comeback for everything, don't you?" grumbled Mokou. She sat herself down by Kaguya's side, and the two immortals passed some time with aimless talk.

 **End**

…

Kaguya: "Also, why mochi? I was just hankering for something crunchy and savoury, like rice crackers."

Mokou: "I'll seriously kill you…"

* * *

 **Stupid auto-correct keeps wanting to change 'mochi' to 'mocha'… If you find any mocha, it's** **mocha-** **dammit.**

 **Another short story entry. Didn't really know where I was going, kind of ended up being Mokou x Kaguya as I went along.**

 **I think I'll just dump all my casual shipping short stories together.**

 **... That's what I'm naming it, sorry. (Unless someone else has a better name for it...)**


	3. Suave malefactor (Lunasa x Raiko)

**Suave malefactor**

A young, blonde haired girl walked through the streets, smartly dressed in a black attire and skirt, with little shined shoes and a triangular hatinator. Her poise was upright and elegant, her gait dainty, reaching out with the toes first before carefully pressing down the rest of her feet. She carried in front of her by its handle an odd case: as long as her arm, and wider at one end than the other. This striking young lady turned the heads of the curious villagers as she approached the village exit, with all the old women fancying this lovely child and all the boys unknowingly halting in their play.

In truth though, the attention was only making Lunasa Prismriver more anxious. She did not really want to be out here, but she had no choice – her violin, which was previously excellent for making haunting and disconcerting sounds, became so worn that it just made sounds now. She had to get the violin fixed, but there were few such western instruments in Gensokyo, and even fewer people with the knowledge of how to fix them.

Lunasa thus determined she would need to visit that shop of oddities at the fringe of human civilisation: Kourindou. Its shopkeeper, though pitifully lacking in patronage (at least from humans), was famous for being able to deal with unusual wares. The fastest way there was to cut through the Human Village. But Lunasa was unused to walking, hence the uncertain tippy-toed gait, and the physical exertion of having to actually carry her violin made her literally 'put her back into it'.

And now everyone's staring at me… thought Lunasa worriedly. Did they catch on to my true nature? The poltergeist hurried as quickly as she could. Once she had put enough distance between her and the village, she released her violin with a sigh and let it levitate behind her as usual, before floating off the ground herself.

How do people _walk everywhere_?

In fact, Lunasa was so tired that she decided not to maintain visibility for the duration of the trip, and vanished into thin air. With that, she drifted down the path towards Kourindou, her violin case in tow. She wondered if anyone might be shocked by the sight of her violin case levitating down the path, and was tickled by the possibility.

As she neared the shop of outer-world oddities however, she came across a strange woman. She was standing in the clearing before the shop, with her side to Lunasa, gazing far away into the distant clouds. Her sharp, white coat and small purple tie flapped occasionally in the breeze, which also ruffled her short, messy red hair. Though she did not move, Lunasa recognised that look: the look of a musician concentrating on nothing but the sounds around her.

This woman's eyes now turned away from the clouds and came to focus on Lunasa, and Lunasa saw that they were a deep, wine-red. She suddenly realised that she had stopped moving and had been staring at this woman for some time now.

Now the sharply dressed woman turned, in one smooth motion upon the balls of her feet, and clapped her heels down with a resonating 'thud'. Lunasa startled. The woman cocked her head to the side with an easy yet somehow unsettling smile, and started strolling towards Lunasa. One-two. One-two. Quick but not rushed. A perfect beat, each foot falling snappily with a single sharp crunch onto the dirt.

Lunasa recoiled back, so much so that she actually drifted _into_ her violin case, but the woman simply widened her smile and advanced towards her more. Lunasa, feeling cornered, stopped, and so did the woman.

Right before Lunasa.

Lunasa, a little short in stature and recoiling out of intimidation, was much shorter than the woman, so that she found herself being gazed down upon by those intoxicating red eyes.

"Heheh~ What's a sweet little thing like you doing out here by yourself~?" the woman chuckled pleasantly, and Lunasa felt her heart skip a beat, her fear further aroused but also confused.

The woman bent down with her hands on her knees, bringing her face right before Lunasa's, and Lunasa felt a gasp get caught in her throat. The woman smiled again, leaning her head to the side as she did, and Lunasa physically withdrew her face away, her eyes looking away like a deer nosed up by a wolf.

In response, the woman simply turned her head away to the other side and closed her eyes, so that her left ear aligned with Lunasa's own. Lunasa's body gave an involuntary tremble, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw that same look again; the look of a musician surrendering to sound. It somehow soothed her, and Lunasa eased a little.

"What a lovely sound you make…" the woman murmured.

…! I-Is she listening to my heartbeat…!? Combined with the false respite Lunasa had, the woman's silky words threw Lunasa off guard and nearly made her heart spike through her chest. Thoughts raced through Lunasa's head, but her mind could not comprehend them.

"A gentle sound, a melancholic sound…" continued the woman, "A little lonely, but what a calming, soothing loneliness it is… I like you~" the woman reopened her eyes, and tilted her head slightly to gaze at Lunasa with those red, _red_ eyes.

The woman might as well have kissed Lunasa, for her face flinched as if it had been.

"But… you're not quite there yet, are you?" the woman asked in a quieting voice, "Shall I… _liberate you_ ~?" she whispered with narrowed eyes.

"Hyahh!" Lunasa actually jumped, turning visible as she did, her face suddenly materialising like a red, steaming light. This surprised the woman, who took a step back with a 'Woah…!'

"Wait..." the sharp eyed, sharp minded woman quickly pieced things together, "Don't tell me…"

"P-Please be gentle!" Lunasa uttered with quivering lips in her franticness, her eyes shut tight.

The woman's expression morphed into apologetic amusement, "Hey uh… Miss..?"

Now Lunasa's mind finally reclaimed its footing, and it dawned upon her that she had been invisible the whole time. This woman… she was speaking to…! It wasn't…!

"K-Kyahh!" grabbing her violin case in frenzy, Lunasa forgot her dislike of walking and ran past the woman, her shoulder accidentally shoving into the woman's. So desperate to escape her embarrassment was Lunasa that she totally forgot the need to repair her violin and vanished into the distance.

"… I said quite a few embarrassing things there, didn't I?" Horikawa Raiko grabbed her shoulder and massaged it sheepishly, "I hope I didn't scare that young girl… Still…" Raiko stared after Lunasa.

" _She_ was pretty cute, wasn't she?" the drum-tsukumogami's lips formed into a small grin.

Was Raiko referring to Lunasa, or her violin? Poor Lunasa never found out that day.

 **End**

* * *

"Good work again, Raiko-san!" complimented Mystia Lorelei, while Kasodani Kyouko thanked the crowds as their band, 'Choujuu Gigaku' wound up this evening's performance.

"Nah, the pleasure was mine!" Raiko grinned as she played some beats on the drums, eliciting a cheer from the crowd and a few playful cies of 'Encore!'

"Hey Raiko-san!" called out Kyouko as she turned away from the now dissipating crowd, "I saw _her_ again."

"'Again'?" Raiko echoed as she stood up from the drum kit.

"She's quite the regular, isn't she?" commented Mystia, "I thought she was more of an orchestral type? She plays the violin, right?"

"You don't get it, Mystia-chan~" Kyouko said as she nudged Raiko in the ribs, "She's not here for _our music_ ," she raised her eyebrows at Raiko.

Raiko rubbed the back of her head and blushed. She gazed off the stage, and saw Lunasa standing there, looking straight at her, who quickly broke off the gaze and looked away, blushing as she did and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Go~ On~!" Kyouko pushed Raiko forwards. Stumbling a few steps, she looked back at Kyouko and Mystia with mock irritation; they returned it with a huge grin from Kyouko and an encouraging smile from Mystia.

"… Guess I'll ask if she's free tonight," Raiko mumbled to herself, and went to meet Lunasa as she shyly hurried over...

* * *

 **I'd wanted to write a story with one of the newer characters for a while, although since the fanon around them was relatively new then, I never really knew how I should characterise them.**

 **That was a fun exercise with Raiko. And poor Lunasa; Reading back, I realise I gave her only three speaking lines (two of which were just utterings). But she's so cute~!**

 _ **I must harass her more**_

… **Just kidding. I'll leave her to Raiko~**

 **p.s.: Also, please excuse the blatant title rip…**


	4. Oni companionship (Suika x Yuugi)

**A comprehensive guide to Oni companionship**

"Here, have a drink, Suika!"

" _Nyahaha! I will, thanks Yuugi! It's going to be a long night!"_

"It's going to be a long night~!"

" _Cheers~!"_ "Cheers!"

* * *

"Oi, oi, oi! You nearly spilled your sake there! Tipsy already?

" _You wish! I'll drink to you until you spill yours! Another round!"_

* * *

"Whash the matter...? Hic! Had 'nough?"

" _Not… Hic! Not yet! Hit me another!"_

* * *

"Hahaha… Hahahahaha!"

" _W-Wash sho funny…?"_

"Hahahaha… I jush realished –Hic!- that your dumb head looksh like itsh impaled by a tree branch!"

" _Grr! You want to fight!?"_

*Slam!* "I thought you'll never ashk! Bring it!"

* * *

*Punch*

 _*Whack*_

*Kick*

 _*Punch*_

*Smash*

 _*Kick* …_

* * *

" _Hah… hah… sh-shtop leaning on me, you're fat…"_

"Shuddup! Thish –Hic!- thishish what you get! And I'm not fat…"

" _You're a one-horned, fat walrush. Like a walrush, but with a horn!"_

"What are you even talking about…?"

* * *

*Sniffle* _"You're a good friend, Yuugi…"_

"Mmm…"

" _Everyone's too scared to drink with me…"_

"Mmm…"

" _They shay my partying ish 'out of control'…" *sniffle*_

"Mmm…"

" _I –Hic!- I love you."_

"Mmm…"

" _Letsh get married."_

* * *

" _I, Ibuki Suika, take –Hic!- take thee…"_

*Snore*

" _Hey…"_

*Snore*

" _Hey, Yuugi…"_

*Snore*

" _Yuugi, I'm marrying you…!"_

*Snore*

" _Get up and shay the vowsh, you dumb walrus!" *Smack*_

"Ow! Grr…! What was that for!?"

*Punch*

 _*Whack*_

*Kick* ...

* * *

Hoshiguma Yuugi opened her eyes blearily. The room was blanketed in a still, navy darkness, the oil lamps having burned their last. Thin wafts of smoke stagnated visibly in the weak rays of light that streamed in from the outside through vertical window slots, tinted orangish-red by the paper of the lanterns. Yuugi surmised from the clattering of opening businesses that it was early morning; since they were in the Underworld, there was no sun to indicate the time of day.

Sitting up, the tall, handsome Oni was hit with a moderate buzz in the head. Man… I must have drunk a lot, thought Yuugi. But when she tried to stand up, she found her leg tied down crudely with red rope. It led to the arm of her fellow Oni: A shorter, petite girl possessing two great horns that sprang from her long brown hair, Ibuki Suika lay sprawled out on the floor in a deep, drunken sleep.

"… What were you doing?" Yuugi chuckled and shook her head amusedly. As she reached down to try to undo the rope however, Suika grabbed onto her hand and stopped her, her smaller fingers only managing to wrap around three of Yuugi's.

"Stupid walrus…" Suika mumbled through her snoring.

"Walruses don't have horns," Yuugi corrected as she proceeded to bend down and untie the rope around her ankle, combing some of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she did.

" _Don't…_ " Suika mumbled again.

Yuugi paused. Suika was still asleep, but her breathing had becoming shallower and faster; her face was distressed.

Yuugi blinked her lacquer-red eyes. "... You did it wrong," Yuugi spoke gently, her gaze easing into a fond smirk, "Why would even tie your arm to my foot? It should go round _my arm_." And with that, Yuugi proceeded to retie the rope round her left wrist, dragged in the short-legged table, and sat at Suika's side with her back leaning against said table.

"Hmm… Stupid fat walrus…" Suika curled up next to Yuugi's thigh, her breathing relaxing.

"… I'm going to punch you really, _really_ hard in the face the _exact_ moment you wake up, and you're going to have no idea what the hell is going on," Yuugi chuckled to herself. Petting Suika's shoulder, Yuugi propped her cheek upon her arm and listened to the underground city getting ready for yet another festive day.

 **End**

* * *

 **It's a narwhal, Suika.**

 **Yuugi's a narwhal. (No she's not) (Yes she is, shut up)**

 **This is how I imagine an Oni x Oni relationship to be. One long, massive fight and _occasionally_ they'll break into romance. When they're not drinking, that is.**


	5. Cat and mouse (Sakuya x Marisa)

**Cat and mouse**

Patchouli Knowledge sat in her armchair, surrounded by threadbare light cast from a meagre candle upon her desk, under siege from the immense darkness of the great halls. Giant shapes loomed around her, forming massive, maze-like rows. Patchouli, now finished with her current tome, gestured to one of these towering shadows, and within a few moments came floating yet another book for her to indulge in.

Presently in the distance, a ray of light split open from floor to ceiling, then quickly disappeared. Sounds of clanking echoed for five minutes, accompanied by crisp steps. Patchouli peered out of the corner of her eyes as the sounds grew louder, and from the shadows emerged Izayoi Sakuya, the chief maid of the mansion, bearing a tray with tea for the resident librarian.

"Isn't it darker than usual, Patchouli-sama?" asked the silver haired servant, "One might accidentally trip if they're not careful."

"I'm hoping for something along that effect," answered Patchouli.

"I see," Sakuya gazed off into the distance, imagining some rodent or similar scampering about. "In any case, I brought your…" Sakuya trailed off when she noticed Patchouli staring at her irately.

"… You've prepared tea for two," Patchouli observed.

"Indeed I have," Sakuya replied as she set the tray on the desk.

"She's not a guest," Patchouli clarified.

"Indeed she's not," Sakuya concurred as she laid out the teapot and cups from the tray.

"… Go catch her," Patchouli instructed flatly, looking into the distance, " _She_ seems to have learnt how to evade my usual traps."

Sakuya glanced up from her work. "… Indeed it seems," she gave Patchouli a spacey smile, "That girl has been studying _your_ brand of magic _most diligently_ , Patchouli-sama."

Patchouli's dusty arteries managed to divert some blood to her pale facial complexion, "… Does Remy employ you for your cheek, Sakuya?"

Sakuya knowingly smiled once more, before vanishing into thin air. Patchouli leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes with a huff, now even more annoyed.

That maid was getting more mischievous as of late…

Patchouli stared down at the two cups of tea. Instantly deciding to wait, she felt ashamed at the speed with which she reached that decision, and ended up frowning at herself.

… And is too perceptive for her own good.

* * *

Kirisame Marisa crept along the rows and rows of massive bookshelves, wondering which book she should 'borrow' next. Patchouli had turned the lights off; aside from making it hard to spot her traps, it also made it difficult to read the book titles. But she had learned one of Patchouli's charms to amplify one's sensitivity to scarce lighting. Originally used by Patchouli to continue to be able to read in case her candles ran out so she would never have to leave her chair, Marisa now used it to browse her 'benefactor's' library.

Still, no matter how well one can see in the dark…

"Hello, Marisa~"

… One cannot spot movement that happens within an instant of time.

Marisa jumped as two arms wrapped around her waist. Quickly, she reached for her Hakkero, but before she could, one arm left her waist to deftly snatch her wrist and pull her arm out to the side. The other arm, now without the assistance of the former, had to draw even tighter to keep Marisa in its embrace. Marisa, panicking, tried to jump forwards, but the arm round her waist reached up higher till it was just beneath her ribs, and pulled her in so that Marisa fell backwards on her assailant's chest. Her hat was knocked to the ground as the person behind her nestled her chin onto Marisa's right shoulder, their cheeks brushing against each other's.

Looking over to her right, Marisa recognised the blueish-silver eyes of Izayoi Sakuya, nearly touching lips with her in the process. This startled Marisa further and she struggled again, but Sakuya held fast with deceptive physical strength.

Sensing futility, Marisa became still, but could not ask the same of her frantic heart. "I-Isn't this against the spell-card rules?" Marisa asked in an indignant but shaky voice, "You're supposed to declare yourself first!"

"But I'm not here to duel~" Sakuya pressed her cheek into Marisa's, causing a jolt to shoot through the latter's spine.

"Let go of me!" yelped Marisa.

"Do you think a thief gets to demand how she should be treated when caught~?" Sakuya breathed into Marisa's ear. But when Sakuya saw the degree of detest in Marisa's face for her current situation, she let go of her.

"What's with you!?" Marisa demanded, retrieving her hat as she quickly put a few steps between her and Sakuya. "Have you finally gone senile?" she shot Sakuya a glare, but was instead met with the sight of Sakuya standing with her hands clasped in front of her, eyes downcast.

"W-What's with that look?" Marisa asked awkwardly, "Now it makes it look like I'm the one who's done something wrong…"

"It's nothing," Sakuya regained her composure and stood more formally, bringing her hands to just beneath her torso, "Forgive me, I was just a little stressed out, that's all," she bowed.

"… Did you hit your head or something?" inquired a suspicious Marisa.

" _Perhaps_ ~?" Sakuya cocked her head to the side with an airy smile.

This maid is no good… thought Marisa, rather alarmed. "W-Well, it looks like today's expedition is a bust ze," she declared as she wore her hat back on, "I'll just take my leave then-" her body was suddenly held back again by the wrist.

"… Now what?" Marisa looked back, only to see Sakuya staring vacantly at her, as if she had grabbed Marisa's hand without thinking.

"…! Uh…!" Sakuya, fumbling, blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "P-Patchouli-sama is waiting for you with tea."

"'Tea…?'" a puzzled Marisa echoed, "Doesn't she want me out?"

"Not really, no," Sakuya mumbled beneath her breath. "Ahem! In any case," she spoke up, "I think it's rather rude for someone to benefit so much from the contents of this library without paying its custodian a visit, don't you think?" Sakuya alluded.

"You're still holding my hand ze," Marisa pointed out in turn.

Sakuya's hand literally jumped in surprise away from Marisa's.

Marisa sighed. "… I suppose you're right," she crossed her arms behind her head, "I'll go see Patchy then, if she's not too mad at me."

"Oh, she's very mad at you," Sakuya's quipped knowingly.

At this, Marisa gave a resigned shrug, before turning her back to Sakuya and leaving to meet Patchouli. A few steps away however, she paused and looked over her shoulder.

"You're not joining us?" Marisa asked.

"… No," replied Sakuya, eyes downcast again for an instant, quickly replaced with a mask of acceptance. "We servants of the mansion have etiquette to follow," she looked up into Marisa's warm, golden eyes.

Those intuitive, golden orbs sharpened for a moment, and Sakuya felt pierced by them.

But Marisa decided against pursuing things for now. "I'll see ya 'round then," she waved before disappearing down the aisle.

Sakuya stood there for a while longer. She heard Marisa greet Patchouli in her usual jovial fashion, heard Patchouli reply with irritation to hide her delight. Sakuya sighed, put on a smile, and simply said 'Bye' to the empty aisle before vanishing to her next task.

 **End**

* * *

Izayoi Sakuya walked down the streets of the Human Village shopping for groceries, careful to carry herself with elegance befitting a servant of the noble Scarlet Devil Mansion. Yet the large ribbon affixed to the back of her apron betrayed her emotions; it sprung with each step, for Sakuya had a diversion planned for the day. Reaching the dango shop, she saw a golden haired girl in a large witch hat standing before it, looking at the menu on the signboard while she awaited her companion.

All her life, Sakuya had served in the company of vampires and supernatural beings. Before coming to Gensokyo, Sakuya had never before had so many human associates, if any. Reimu, Youmu, Sanae… But even they seemed closer in nature to the aloof youkai of Gensokyo, and Sakuya considered herself the same.

 _But Marisa…_

"… Oh, you're here already?"

 _Her frank spirit, her simple warmth…_

"What are you doing spacing out there? Hurry over ze!"

 _A girl of my age, acting her age…_

"Hey… Don't tell me you've hit your head again…?"

Sakuya came back to her senses to see Marisa standing before her, leaning in with her hands on her hips, an amused grin adorning her face as she scrutinised Sakuya.

"Sorry, I was just trying to recall if the butcher's was having a discount today," Sakuya lied with that spacey smile of hers.

"Worry about that later, I'm starving," urged Marisa, "Let's go!" She grabbed Sakuya's hand and led her away.

 _A…_

Sakuya's spacey smile was filled with genuine cheer.

"Sure~!"

* * *

 **I knew it was only a matter of time before I wrote yet another Marisa pairing (I couldn't resist, I'm sorry~!)**

 **It's pretty much universal law for Marisa to be pair-able with everyone.**

 **Now, how to write a Marisa x Marisa fic…?**

… **No, seriously. O.o**


	6. Congratulations (Reisen xoxo Youmu)

**Congratulations**

"When we see our child…" Reisen began earnestly as she crept forwards on her hands and knees, "I hope she has your eyes…"

"Eh…?"

Ehhhhh!?

Youmu nervously reclined her head as Reisen began to reach out to her face.

Was this really happening…!?

* * *

 _One hour earlier…_

Konpaku Youmu sat nervously outside a patient ward at Eintei, tightly grabbing a translucent blob to her chest when suddenly the screen doors opened, and out came the genius doctor, Yagokoro Eirin. Leaping to her feet, the half-phantom girl hurried over to Eirin, Youmu's blob of a phantom-half spinning about in the air from being tossed aside.

"How is she?" Youmu asked anxiously

Eirin took her glasses off and folded them into her breast pocket. "She'll be fine, it's just indigestion," she assured Youmu.

"B-But she was screaming so loudly-"

"It's just indigestion," repeated Eirin calmly, "She's doing a lot better now that I've administered some medication."

Youmu finally sighed with relief. "What was it?" she asked.

"All of it," Eirin replied dryly, "She's eaten too much."

Youmu deadpanned. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Restrict her diet," was Eirin's simple recommendation.

Behind them through the opened door, Youmu's master and Princess of the Netherworld, Saigyouji Yuyuko could be seen stirring in her futon. Already she was mumbling in her sleep, calling for fried noodles and chicken.

"… Is there any other way?" Youmu begged.

"You could just cut out her stomach with your sword skills," Eirin suggested to Youmu.

"That would kill her!" Eirin's dark humour sailed right over the short-ish girl.

"She's a ghost," Eirin pointed out.

"…! Maybe it _would_ work," murmured Youmu, enlightened. Eirin raised an eyebrow at the possible trouble she had caused, but did not bother – as she did with most other incidents of her doing.

"I'll keep her under observation for the day," said Eirin, "She's still too sick to leave. If you want to stay, Reisen can help you to a guest room."

"Thank you so much for your help," Youmu bowed, and Eirin went back to tend to Yuyuko.

"Right, maybe I should look for Reisen-san," Youmu said to herself, and left down the corridor.

* * *

Just as she exited into a hall however, she encountered a moon rabbit coming the other way. She was struggling with a large load of equipment, so that only her rabbit ears could be seen poking out from behind.

"Ah! Reisen-san!" cried out Youmu. Udongein Reisen poked out her head from behind, her long, violet hair tumbling down along the side. Her large eyes were a brilliant, almost otherworldly red, and indeed staring at them too long might induce lunacy.

"Youmu-san!" Reisen returned the greeting.

"Here, let me help you!" Youmu hurried to Reisen's side. The silver haired girl was a good half a head shorter than Reisen.

"Oh, I couldn't-" Reisen started, but Youmu had already grabbed half of the equipment from Reisen, hefting the weight with relative ease. Now the equipment obscured Youmu's face, so that all Reisen could see was her cute little bob-haircut.

Reisen blushed.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh no, it's okay," replied Youmu as she followed Reisen, "I'm indebted to Eirin-san, so I figured I should help you out. Where's this going?"

Reisen hesitated, "Well… It's actually going to this secret project Eirin-sama is working on, but… I suppose I could give you a tease?" she smiled secretively at Youmu, "I mean it's not _really_ secret. It's some project commissioned by the Moriya Gods, so once it's ready, it'll be…"

But Youmu did not smile. Eirin as a doctor was great. As a mad scientist? Not so great.

And did Reisen just mention the Moriya bunch…?

"Is this… going to be dangerous?" Youmu asked uneasily.

"Oh, well, it's not actually complete, so it doesn't work yet," Reisen assured Youmu.

The duo took many lefts and rights, past Eintei's many rooms, and finally down a set of stairs into a massive basement that was rather more like the interior of a nuclear shelter. Youmu saw a large steel chamber, with many colourful, blinking buttons on it. It had a heavy, watertight door like those found on submarines, clearly designed to keep whatever was in it _in it_. A large pipe led out from the top to a smaller, but similarly sinister chamber.

Youmu began cold-sweating.

"W-What is this?" she gulped.

"It's a duplicator," explained Reisen, "You put something in the big chamber, and it gets replicated in the smaller one."

"What's Eirin-san and the Moriyas planning to do with that?" asked Youmu.

"I don't know," Reisen answered, and Youmu had never heard three more terrifying words in her life. "Anyways," continued Reisen, "We just have to put this down here and- Tewi!"

Youmu suddenly noticed that a smaller rabbit youkai was standing in the middle of the large steel chamber - Tewi, Eintei's Mischief-in-Chief.

"Get out of there right this once!" screamed a panicked Reisen as the moon rabbit dashed in after the earth rabbit, "You know you're not supposed to be in there-"

But when Reisen reached Tewi, it turned out to be just a cardboard cutout. Which meant…

"Kyahh!?" A net sprang round both Reisen and the cutout, drawing Reisen up towards the ceiling and suspending her in mid-air, trapped.

"…! Reisen-san!" Youmu sprang into the chamber, drawing the twin swords strapped to her back.

"No! Don't!" Reisen shouted, "It's a trap!"

But it was too late! The door slammed shut after Youmu, sealing the two in pitch black darkness.

"Reisen-san! Are you okay?" Youmu cried out as her phantom-half lit up a dim blue to alleviate the darkness.

"I-I'm fine…" Reisen's two large, red eyes peered back at Youmu from being the net.

"Stay still, Reisen-san." Youmu drew her swords to her left side. With lightning speed, she spun clockwise, landed a cross-cut on the neck of the net trap, sheathed her swords mid-spin, and returned full circle to catch Reisen as she fell out of the trap, bridal-carry style.

Reisen blushed, taken at how skilfully Youmu had rescued her. "That was really cool of you, Youmu-san!" she gushed.

"Ah! Thank you!" Youmu smiled embarrassedly. Letting Reisen down, Youmu tried the door, but it was locked. She readied her blades once more.

"Stand back," Youmu warned, but Reisen stopped her.

"Wait! You can't just cut up this machine! We'll be in debt to the Moriyas!" Reisen pleaded.

Youmu broke into a cold sweat for Reisen's plight. "I… guess there's not really a choice then, is there?" she sheathed her swords. "So what do we do?" she asked Reisen.

Reisen shrugged, "We'll just have to wait-"

Suddenly, bright white lights flooded the chamber, momentarily stunning the two girls.

"Urgh! What's happening?" asked Youmu, startled.

The chamber began to tremble with a low, ominous whirling sound, its machinery starting up.

"Reisen-san!?" Youmu, now fully panicking, grabbed onto Reisen, who returned the favour, "I thought you said the machine wasn't functional!"

"I thought it wasn't!" exclaimed Reisen, "This shouldn't be happening!"

The whirling slowly built to a screeching whine. At its very peak, the lights flashed once with a blinding intensity. The machinery then died down, the lights turned off, and the girls were left in darkness again.

* * *

"Reisen-san?" Youmu asked, still in an embrace with Reisen, "Were we just-"

"Ahh!" Reisen suddenly screamed out, causing Youmu to jump. "I just remembered!" she said.

"W-What is it…?" Youmu dreaded the answer.

"This machine can only replicate _a single output_ ," explained Reisen.

"So what happens if there are multiple people in it?" asked Youmu.

"It… should produce a fusion… I think…?" Reisen answered.

Youmu and Reisen stared at each other.

We're the only two in here…

…! Simultaneously, the two girls pushed themselves away from each other and knelt at opposing ends of the chamber, hands over flustered faces.

A-A fusion!? Youmu's mind raced to the beating of her heart. What does this mean!? Like a cross between me and Reisen!? What's the outcome of that!? I-I-Isn't that like…

"Isn't that like having a child between us!?" Reisen exclaimed the conclusion for the both of them.

Youmu looked over her shoulder and found red eyes pulsating back at her in the darkness, staring unblinkingly as if to convey wonder at the possibility.

"I-It'll be like if we had a child, right…?" Reisen repeated meekly, embarrassed at how eagerly she had made her previous proclamation.

For some reason, Reisen was starting to scare Youmu.

"… What should we name her?" asked Reisen.

"'N-Name her…?'" Youmu unconsciously shifted onto her bottom, so as not to leave her back vulnerable to Reisen.

"But isn't that the obvious thing to do?" Reisen edged over to Youmu on all fours, while Youmu started backing off. "I mean… that's what people do when they have a child together, right…?" Reisen reasoned.

"Ahh…! Well… I-I suppose that would be…" Youmu's gaze darted about frantically, but Reisen's red, _red_ eyes kept drawing her back in. She could see the imagination behind those eyes going into overdrive.

"And we'll have to look after her too…" Reisen continued, her crawl of a pursuit faster than Youmu's frozen retreat, "Should she stay at my place or yours?" she asked.

"I… I don't…" Youmu felt her back hit the wall of the chamber. There was nowhere to go now…

"Or maybe we should look after her together...?" Reisen's delusions started to peak as she narrowed the gap between them. She came to a stop right before Youmu, her body hanging over Youmu's legs, her long purple hair tumbling to Youmu's navel. Youmu could feel Reisen's breath caress her face. It sent shivers down her spine.

"'T-Together'?" murmured Youmu with dry lips.

"I wouldn't mind it if it was with you…" Reisen breathed shyly, her eyes filling with yearning, "… _Marriage, that is~_ "

Youmu's throat constricted as her lungs tried in vain to scream out. R-Reisen-san and I are getting… We're getting…!?

"But… Does this make me the mother?" Youmu asked in a cracked voice.

" _You mean I won't make a good mother_ ~?" Reisen asked as she snaked an arm round her own body shyly, the gesture shooting Youmu's willpower straight between the eyes.

"Then… Then I'm the father…?" Youmu could barely squeak.

" _Or…_ _we could just be each other's wives~_ " Reisen smiled with pure, joyous expectation.

Youmu died.

"Hey Youmu-san…" Whatever distance remained them, Reisen wanted to close it now.

 _Until there was no breathing space between them~_

"Y-Yes?" asked Youmu.

"When we see our child…" Reisen reached out for her wife's face, " _I hope she has your eyes~_ "

Suddenly, the door opened, dispelling the darkness with light.

…

"… Get out," said Eirin's silhouette.

Youmu and Reisen both blinked as they took a while to comprehend the situation. Realising they were no longer trapped, they both ran straight out of the large chamber and to the smaller one. Flinging open the door, they hurriedly peered inside.

Nothing.

"There's nothing!" Reisen exclaimed to her master.

"Of course there's nothing, it doesn't work yet," said Eirin, "Besides, this machine is supposed to only replicate _a single element_ as its output. Organic compounds are still too complicated and the Moriyas are only planning to duplicate nuclear fuel. Or gold, something like that…"

Youmu heaved a sigh of relief. "I-Isn't that good news, Reisen-san!" she clapped her hands together with delight, "It was all just a misunderstand-"

Reisen teared up, her body beginning to shake with sheer disappointment.

"Reisen-san?" Youmu asked nervously.

Reisen suddenly turned towards Youmu, her face lit with determination. She tore her tie off her collar.

"R-Reisen-san!?" Youmu asked really, _really_ nervously.

Reisen ripped open the top of her blouse.

"Hii!" Youmu turned to run, but there was no escape as Reisen pounced onto her mark.

February for frisky little bunnies had begun.

 **End**

* * *

Youmu answered the gates to Hakugyokurou. On the other side stood Reisen with a delivery of medication.

"Ah! Reisen-san! Thank you so much for coming all the way out here," greeted Youmu.

"It's no problem," Reisen smiled back as she handed Youmu the ordered package, "You're a loyal customer of ours, after all. Oh, by the way…" she dug into her pocket, "Take a look at this~!" Reisen showed Youmu the bottle.

"What is that?" Youmu asked.

Reisen started breathing heavily, "Eirin-sama made it! It's a special potion that can make our dream of having a baby together come true!"

"…"

In a flash, Youmu drew her swords, and the bottle was sliced to atoms, leaving Reisen to cry over shattered dreams.

* * *

 **A Youmu x Reisen pairing, as suggested by Lone Maestro.**

 **I know this wasn't quite what you imagined, so apologies for that. But I wanted cabbits…**

 _ **I WANTED CABBITS! ! ! ! ! !**_

 **This one has quite the build-up, so it's rather long at the beginning. But one does need an unlikely sequence for an unlikely circumstance.**

 **p.s.: Both Reisen and Youmu are shy in my head cannon as well, but Youmu's pretty much the ultimate uke for me.** _ **She will always be teased by others in my stories. Always~**_


End file.
